


Let The Sky Fall

by Marvel_My_Savior



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Steve Rogers, Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Character Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fluff, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hydra (Marvel), I'm Sorry, Irondad, M/M, Murder, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Out of Character, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Steve Rogers, Revenge, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Super Soldier Serum, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Violence, in advance im sorry, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_My_Savior/pseuds/Marvel_My_Savior
Summary: Life was as good as it was gonna get being an Avenger and then one night changed everything. Now Steve will never rest until every one of them pays. No, he won't rest until the sky falls.





	Let The Sky Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been in my head for a while now so I finally decided to just roll with it. The first chapter or two will be mostly fluff so nothing to worry about, yet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff for the set-up of the story.

Avenger's tower was louder than usual today but for a good reason. Tonight was team movie night and they'd invited the Langs, T'challa, and Shuri to join them. Despite only being together for an hour and a half, Peter and Shuri have started creating their chaos. Tony already had to pull Peter back into the building while screaming about how foolish he is. All because Shuri came up with the idea to test how far his webs go by jumping off the tower and shooting them last minute. Steve swears that kid is gonna put Tony into cardiac arrest someday. However, nothing will ever be worse than the first day that Peter and Shuri met. They become best friends almost instantly and proceeded to prank everyone in the tower. Steve had to give them props because they were even willing to try and get Natasha. Obviously she caught them but it's the thought that counts. That prank day ended when Peter started crying because they put salt in Thor's drink but he drank it all saying that he didn't want to hurt their feelings. 

When he made his way to the living room in the common area, Steve took note of how the two teenagers were discussing something in a low whisper. He swore he saw two equally matching devious smiles. He shook his head at inevitable trouble being planned as they ran towards the elevator. He found Natasha and Wanda cuddled up on one of the smaller couches. They were wrapped up in a crimson blanket together and Wanda seemed to be asleep while Natasha stroked her hair and observed everyone in the room and connecting kitchen. Now Steve disagreed with most of Tony's plans especially when they involve relationships but leaving those two alone while on a mission worked wonders. Tony never let them live it down that they were pretty much together because he's a "matchmaking genius" per his own words. He decided to sit down on the couch next to them to waste some time. Bucky went to the lab with Tony to work on his arm. Until he got back Steve didn't really have anything to do. He already put the chicken in the oven to roast and the rest was being taken care of by Bruce, Thor, and Pepper. Well, probably more Bruce and Pepper while Thor confuses himself even more with how the toaster works. Of course, Bruce would let him though because they were, in Natasha's words, whipped for each other. Steve interrupted his own thoughts to try and find the TV remote. The TV hid in the wall and was larger than 60 inches making it the biggest screen in the tower beside the one in the theater room. He thought about having them watch the movie in there but almost everyone agreed that it'd be more comfortable in the living room together. 

"Where's your emotional support assassin?" Natasha finally acknowledged his presence. Steve let out a chuckle at the title she gifted Bucky. 

"Getting tech support with Tony. I was surprised to see that Tony Jr and Shuri weren't already down there with them," Steve and the others had begun calling Peter Tony Jr weeks ago. Now it was common knowledge. Natasha gave him a grin and sat back further into the couch while being careful not to disturb Wanda, who had her face and head resting on the redhead's shoulder. Before either could say anything else the sound of rapid footsteps approached. Steve shook his head with a small smile. One can assume it felt like that time when Simba saw the stampede running towards him in that Lion King movie Bucky loved so much. Following the voices, shouts were coming from Cassie, Peter, Shuri, Bucky, and Scott. Bucky and Scott acted like overgrown children sometimes so it came as no surprise to him when he recognized their voice in the group. Steve got the shock of his life when he saw Bucky's face had been painted with flowers and dots on the upper parts of his cheeks. Scott was wearing eye shadow and what seemed to be lipstick while the three children were running and laughing carrying containers. Steve stood up and put his arm out to stop Peter.

"What did you do to my boyfriend?" Steve tried not to smile as best as he could. A small quirk of his lips could still be seen as he looked at Bucky. Peter opened his mouth to answer but was suddenly tapped on the shoulder by Cassie

"TAG YOU'RE IT!" she yelled and raced off jumping over the couch. 

"Not Fair!" Peter flipped over the back of the couch and landed in his spider-man position before taking off after Shuri and Cassie. Scott ran behind them cheering on the girls. Steve started laughing at the euphoric child-like enthusiasm they all had. He could feel Bucky approach his side and hug him quickly. Steve turned and raised his eyebrow at the face paint which was clearly done by children. 

"Don't give me that look, Rogers. This was a style choice that I'm proud of," Steve waited for more and with a sigh, it came, "Ok fine Cassie came in while we were working on my arm and was bored." He snickered at his boyfriend's explanation. At the same time, he loved how sweet it was that he allowed his face to be painted on like that. Bucky pushed him back in retaliation and Steve fell onto the couch. The blonde grabbed Bucky and pulled him down with him. He put his legs up on the cushions and laid long ways with his back on the arm of the couch. Bucky sat between his legs as Steve wrapped his arms around him. They didn't really get much peace around here during the day. At the current time, all of them were as relaxed as people who have to stop threats to Earth almost every day could get. He and Bucky had been doing better together as well. Bucky got less and fewer nightmares and he's PTSD was less apparent. They knew how to calm each other down should something happen but then again they had always known how to do that. The two grew up together and even now they were practically attached at the hip. Steve felt his boy leaning further back into him and he sighed contently. He rested his head on Buck's shoulder and his heart warmed when he felt the fabric of his shirt. One of the things Bucky loved doing was wearing extremely soft and baggier shirts and sweaters. He took whatever comfort he could get and Steve recognized the current clothing as his. It was a green Starbucks sweater that Tony had gotten them as a joke gift for Christmas. He claimed it was their "ship name" but then he and Peter started arguing because he said it was Stucky. Next thing they knew the room was split between the people who thought it was Starbucks and the people who thought it was Stucky. 

Steve noticed out of the corner of his eye that Wanda had awoken and was currently whispering to Natasha. They were smiling at each other the way that he and Bucky smiled at each other. Their eyes were full of adoration and they had the most genuine expressions painted on their faces. It was a look that took love for each other to create. He saw it between Tony and Pepper as well as Thor and Bruce. It was the kind of look that said they would do anything for each other and that they adored each other with everything in them. Steve remembered when he did a painting of Tony and Pepper for their anniversary and he used that look for their expressions. He and Bucky gave each other that look even back in the 40's but it was a less welcomed thing for them to do at the time. They had gotten called gay slurs more than once back then. Even though it was a less accepting time, he still had a favorite story that Bucky had told him. He never failed to make him smile.

"What are you thinking about Stevie?" Bucky broke the silence between the two of them.

"Just that story from before I joined the army that you told me" Steve knew he would tell it again. He always did if he brought it up. He could practically feel a positive energy that grew when he finished talking.

"Oh you mean the one about before we got trapped? Yeah, the other guys would talk about the girls they had waiting back home for them. Normally I would just listen and never share but one day I decided to tell them about the girl I had back home," He emphasized girl to show that he didn't mean girl, "I told them about this little blue-eyed gal I had back in Brooklyn. She was always trying to do the right thing and had the fight of a tiger in her. She was always trying to help other people and didn't like when people disrespected the soldiers. Funny thing is, none of them seemed to notice that I stopped talking about her when you showed up." Steve already knew that his face was all smiles right now. The story of Bucky talking about him even if he didn't say he was a boy to the precinct made him feel loved. 

"I'm lucky to be in love with my best friend," Steve let out an airy chuckle. Bucky snorted and he heard snickers coming from the forgotten girls near them.

"That's so cheesy Steve," Wanda was trying to cover up the laughter that accompanied her statement.

"No, I think it's sweet. They're like two kids in a teen high school love story," Natasha jokingly defended her friend. Steve could assume that the two of them treasured these calm moments just as much as he did. It's not often they get to be this domestic. That's what he loved about movie nights. They gave them all a break and let them just be one big complicated family. Well as close to a family as they can get. The day felt good enough that nothing could ruin it besides a mission alert which was hopefully unlikely since they just went on three yesterday. He heard yelling coming down the hall again but this time it was from Tony, Peter, and Shuri. All four of them turned to watch as Peter kept attempting to eat a tide pod while Shuri cheered him on and Tony was practically having an aneurysm.

"Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark put that down!" Tony attempted to grab the tide pod but the boy jumped and stuck to the wall.

"It's for science dad!" Peter smiled at Shuri who was crouched over giggling. 

"I'm raising an idiot," Steve heard Tony mumble under his breath, "It's soap! And you're eating it! That's not science that's an episode of Scooby-Doo!" Steve couldn't help but laugh even though he had sympathy for Tony. When Aunt May first passed away about two years ago Peter was completely crushed. Tony legally adopted him a few weeks after the funeral but it wasn't like he had any other family anyway. Peter had been calling him dad for about half a year now. They were good for each other and anybody could see that based on how close they were. Tony was very protective and had set a curfew for when he could be out as Spider-Man which Peter had broken on more than one occasion. 

Bucky and Steve agreed that it was nice having them around. It reminded them that though none of them are blood-related they're still family and loyal to each other. So far nothing had taken that away from them which Steve was thankful for. He doesn't know what would happen if he lost Bucky or Natasha or anyone of them. The thought of losing Bucky again made him feel sick like it was the worse thing that could ever happen. He'd rather be reversed back to his smaller self than lose his best friend. He couldn't bear the idea that there's always a possibility of something or someone taking him away forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, this seems interesting. I tried my best to get the whole domestic family feels and get some backstory knowledge.


End file.
